


Partnerships

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logically the team up makes sense, and that doesn't make Florida any happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnerships

Logically it makes sense.

Florida is an expert at getting into places where he wouldn’t be welcome. Not infiltration in quite the same way as York, but he gets places that no one else does. He’s been doing it for almost as long as he can remember, and he’s good at it. Wyoming, on the other hand, needs to get to places. He’s not the fastest, not the most nimble, not even the strongest. What Wyoming has is a sharp eye, no morals, and a gift with putting a bullet exactly where he wants it to be. He’s a sharp shooter with no match—except possibly this new Agent North Dakota—and one of the toughest things a sniper can have to face is doing it alone.

Logically it makes a lot of sense, and that doesn’t make Florida any less annoyed.

He doesn’t care that North Dakota has a relatively competent cover woman in his twin sister. Wyoming shouldn’t need that. Doesn’t care that technically snipers in the field work with a spotter. Wyoming never has. Doesn’t think he should have to stay back and focus on supporting another Freelancer in getting kills that he could handle on his own. Never has had to before.

Wyoming clearly reads the tension, the distaste, in his shoulders when they leave the presence of the Director and Counselor, and the other Freelancer has the sense to keep quiet. Doesn’t even come near Florida for two days. They barely even acknowledge each other until they’re in the Pelican being lifted out to their first joint mission. And then he’s got no choice but to pay attention.

"Wyoming…"

"Florida…"

They speak at the same time and Florida stops, graciously gestures for Wyoming to speak. After all, his frustration with the Director is not frustration with his teammate. It wouldn’t pay to be rude. He still likes Wyoming, he’s amusing and competent, but he’s always been solo. A single knife in the dark, rather than an escort.

"I dare say that neither of us is very happy with this new arrangement. Regardless, we must follow orders. As my orders typically involve putting a bullet in the head of a very specific individual…"

The sentence trails off. A peace offering perhaps?

"Just what are you getting at, Wyoming?"

"I only need the one shot. Beyond that, I am quite content to allow you whatever fun and games you normally seek."

Florida can’t help but smile in his helmet, because it’s more than just a peace offering. It’s almost like a birthday present. “You saying I can have the other kills?”

"Of course. Near, far, whatever suits you while remaining within the parameters of our mission."

His hand twitches, aches for his dagger, which he hadn’t expected to get to use today. Looks like he was going to get to play anyway.

"Wyoming, old chum, this sounds like the start of a beautiful relationship."


End file.
